


Multifandom Drabbles

by xPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: (not much comfort), Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabbles, Ficlets, Gen, Hurt, Major character death - Freeform, Mostly Supernatural, Near Death, Non-graphic character death, Past Tense, Poor Sam, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Episode: s03e16 No Rest For The Wicked, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Sam, Sam's psychic powers, Sonya Alone, The Cupboard Under The Stairs, These are depressing, Witches, experimental writing style, letter format, loosely inspired by songs, sorry - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: A collection of short works from my various fandoms





	1. Powers (Supernatural)

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody beta reads these, all mistakes are my own.

Sam has always had powers. For him, it’s just a fact of life. Doesn't mean he has to like them, though. Or use them.  
———  
“Sam!” The younger witch was carving Dean up as he lay on the ground, cursed with immobility. Sam panted, straining at the ropes binding him to a heavy wooden chair. His eyes watered from the smoke of the quickly approaching flame.

“There's nothing you can do, Sammy boy,” the other witch, presumably her mother, taunted, laughing a wet, snotty laugh. Sam gritted his teeth, pushing harder as the crackling flames grew ever closer. He pushed, pushed, pushed. The witches gasped, their twin gazes focused upon him as that white-blue something pulsed around him, awaiting his command.

“Leave,” Sam growled viscously, stepping towards them angrily. “Move!” he yelled, giving them each a nudge. The witches paled and scampered away. “Dean,” Sam whispered, kneeling besides his brother.

“Sam,” Dean murmured. “I knew you could do it.”  
———  
Sam has always had powers. It's just a fact of life. He doesn't use them very often, but maybe someday, he could learn to like them.


	2. The Golden Age (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this the end?

This is it. The Winchesters are dying, for forever this time. It's over. Their age is over. Maybe a new generation of hunters will emerge, and their legacy will continue. Or maybe, no one will take their place. Maybe as the Winchester brothers die, their world, the world they worked so hard to save, will die with them. Sam smiled at Dean. “Jerk.”

Dean smiled back at him. “Bitch.”

Far away, in another universe, the first beings, the light and the darkness, cried. A few tears, falling down their faces. “This age is over, sister,” said the creator.

His sister looked back at him. “It is merely the end of the golden age, the summer. Fall and winter will pass. It will be rough, but this world will survive to see another spring.”


	3. Love (Great Comet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonya alone

Where has my Natasha gone? The one I grew up with. The one I loved.

Love. That’s a strong word. It makes you think of tall, handsome men and their loving brides kissing on their wedding day. It makes you think of parents and their children, sticking together through the good and the bad, the easy and the rough.

I love Natasha, but it's a different kind of love. It's the kind of love you can only experience when your closest friend, your sister, is about to ruin herself. Running off with that Anatole, that creepy, nasty, vile man. I have to stop you. If you fall to your ruin, it will be my ruin too. I know I would not be able to function without my friend. I would miss you.

Without Natasha, I would have died long ago. Without Natasha, I would not be here in Moscow. Without Natasha, I would be nothing. Now is my turn to pay her back for everything she's done for me. For years, she's been the friend I've needed so desperately. She doesn't realize it, but she needs the type of friend she is. Can I follow in her footsteps? Will I be able to save my friend?

Can I save the girl I love?


	4. Under the Stairs (Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's someone in the cupboard under the stairs

There's a bad boy in the cupboard under the stairs. Whenever things go wrong, we blame him, because whenever things go wrong, it's usually his fault.

There's a freak in the cupboard under the stairs. When he feels strong emotions, weird things happen. He was angry yesterday, and you could tell because everything was shaking. A glass vase fell off the shelf and shattered.

There's a monster in the cupboard under the stairs. When you upset him, he lashes out. When you anger him, someone gets hurt. I've learned to stay away from the monster under the stairs.


	5. Once Upon a Time (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I love Sam

Once upon a time, there was a boy. He had a dream. He wanted to be a lawyer.   
The longer the boy thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded.   
The longer the boy waited, the more impossible it sounded.

There was a time when things were different. There was a time he could have achieved his dream. But things are different now. There's a war going on, a war very few know about. A war that could mean the end of the world. When you're fighting a war, there's no time for dreaming.

Once upon a time, his life could have been different. But that was a long, long time ago.


	6. Steve (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he had to find steve

“Steve,” the man called James whispered to only himself in the darkness as he pulled the giant man out of the river. There was no response other than the whispering of the wind through the trees, almost as if they were chanting that name, over and over.

“Steve,” the man called James whispered as he read about the man in the Smithsonian and it all started coming back to him. A little girl noticed him and stared until her mother herded her away.

“Steve,” the man called James whispered as he stood face to face with his friend, recognition in his eyes for the first time in a while.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered back, his eyes crinkling with a smile.


	7. Frozen Soul (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his heart was frozen to the core

When everyone around you is dead, there's no need to speak. As you glance over to say something to them and they're not there, you eventually stop glancing at anything.

Dean’s absence felt like an endless cascade of frozen water. Familiar faces came and went, trying to offer comfort, but nothing can warm a frozen soul.

But Sam has nothing to complain about. Dean is the one in hell. Dean is the one suffering.

Still, Sam hurts in the places pain medication can't fix. He tried, God, he tried. But there was nothing he could do. Dean was gone, and there was nothing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I love hurting Sam


	8. Sincerely, Sam (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you're better off without me.

Dean,

I know you're better off without me. You’ve said it yourself, and it's true. I'm following your advice, for once. I'm leaving. I'm sorry, though I suppose this is what you wanted. I know you're better off without me, but I don't know how I'll do without you. I'll try not to start another apocalypse.

I need to make up for my mistakes. This is a redemption quest, I suppose. We both know that I've made more mistakes then I could ever make up for, but a man can dream.

I'm sorry I've made your life miserable.

Sincerely,  
Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this didn't really come out the way I wanted it to, but whatever. Thanks for reading!


	9. Dying Wish (Supernatural)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day, everybody! To celebrate, I will be posting several things today, so get ready!

“Sam!” Dean rushed towards his brother, blood dripping from his shoulder. 

“Dean,” Sam whispered, smiling. 

“Don't die on me, Sam, come on, just hold on-“

“Dean,” Sam stopped his brother mid-ramble. “It's okay, we're okay.”

“This is not okay, Sam, you're bleeding out!” Dean frantically tried to stop the blood flow. 

“Dean, please. I'm not worth it. It'll be back, and it'll kill you too,” Sam tried to reason.

“Fuck that! I'd rather die than live without you.”

“Dean. Please. Consider it my dying wish.” The bark of the hound could be heard in the distance. “Dean.” Dean looked up, quickly glancing between Sam and the woods. “Hurry, Dean.” Dean took one last long look at his brother.

“I'm sorry, Sam. That's one wish I could never grant you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
